It Wasn't Real
by squeetzy
Summary: whoo! the remake! i'm also back! well, I decided to make a sequel, and, uh, please give me healpful feed back. Summary inside. EDITED!
1. Alive

**Summary:** Rinoa comes back from the dead so she can hava another chance to see Axel again. But, what isn't, is not...or will it be?

**It wasn't Real**

Alive

_**Rinoa's POV**_

I stood in the void of nothingness. The only thing keeping me company was my memories of him, Axel. What's worse was that **I** was forgetting him.

**Flashback:**

"_Rinoa!"_

_I turned to see Axel!_

"_Axel!" I shouted_

_I ran to Axel with his open arms. Tears raced down my eyes, it was tears of joy. _

"_Axel…"_

"_You got a minute left Axel!" Nami shouted from the sky. Axel seemed to know what she meant. _

_Then he turned to face me "Rinoa…I love you." _

_Those three words ringed through my head for an extra second. I was so happy. _

"…_I love you too, Axel. And __**only**__ you." I said enforcing the 'only' word. _

_We both embraced each other for what felt like an eternity. But the minute we did, little sprites burst out of me. _

"_Axel, please, never forget me. __**EVER.**__ Promise?" I asked_

"_I promise." He said holding up his pinky finger._

"_Gigglegood." Then I hooked my pinky finger to his._

_Then BLANK._

My heart was torn apart, now there's barely anything left of it.

"I miss Axel." I said to no one particular.

"I take it you want to see him, right?"

I spun my head around to see who it was.

"How long has it been?" I asked

"2 centuries..." The man replied

"Whoa! Now that's a record breaker!" I replied.

"So, why'd you come?" I asked becoming serious again

"Figured, if you want to see him one last time, I guess, now's a good time." He replied calmly, as usual.

"DiZ, does he have anything left of me?" I asked seriously.

"I doubt it. If he has nothing of him, you'd be ashes." He explained.

"What?! What happened?!" I shouted scared now.

"….."

"DiZ, tell me NOW!"

"Sora came and Axel protected him."

I closed my eyes to stop the tears from bursting out of me.

I was silent for a long time. "So, why'd you come?"

"Nami found out a way to bring you back, I would've come sooner, but I needed to develop a transporter for you and me."

"But…..what's the use of being brought back to life, when the one you gave your life for isn't there?"

"Ah ha, but since he died a 100 years ago, he's probably here by now, so will you join him among the living?"

"Yes! Yes I will!" I shouted hugging him, and nearly killing him in the process

"Ok, ok. Let's go. I don't like this place one bit, it's not a suitable place for my niece to stay in."


	2. Reincarnation

**It Wasn't Real**

Reincarnation

_**Rinoa's POV**_

I was still happy that Axel was alive, again. But what made my insides twist and turn was the fact that he probably doesn't remember me, since he was reincarnated. My head was swarming with questions and thoughts that I had no idea I just stepped out of the void of nothingness, until I saw DiZ halt in front of me.

"What's wro- HUH?! I-I'm out?! But how?"

"Hi, Rinoa. How do you do?" came a familiar voice

"Nami! How long has it been?!" I turned around to see "Nami" and hugged her

"Nami? I'm Meiki! I think you have mistaken me for my mother." she shouted

"But….you look so much like her…DiZ…."

"Nami passed away 100 years ago."

"But what about you?"

"Hahaha! I wasn't among the living in the first place! So, I cannot die!"

"So, Meiki is the new Nami?"

"Correct, but her code name is IjI Sai."

"Memory remember?" I thought

"Ok, let's get started on bringing Rinoa back from the dead."

"I though—"I looked down to my hands to see it static. "So, I'm a hologram..?"

"Correct, Rinoa." Meiki replied

"In order for you to be virtually alive, we got you a body…it was _**preserved**_…." Se said emphasizing the word "preserved".

"So all I have to do is get into this thing?" said I pointing to the body

"Correct."

"But…..what if Axel doesn't know it's me?"

"Well, to prevent that, we produced a body as close to previous one as possible. Also, even if it isn't close, Axel should know if it's _**true**_ love." She replied

"….You're right. I'm just worrying too much." I said calming myself

then i got into the case next to the case with the "body".

"you have to put this on too." Meiki said handing my a helmet like thing.

And so i did.

**_IF it was True Love, you'd Love me no matter what..._**

"Ok, all set, just lie there on the desk."

"Sure…"

"Ok! 3…2…1…0."

I suddenly felt a shock that impulsed through every single nerve I had in my non-existent body. I felt numb, but at the same time…..alive…? it was such a weird feeling, like….like….someone was rummaging through my heart and soul.

_'S-stop…it doesn't feel right! But…I have too, for him...but it still hurts!'_

"Uh oh, the body's REJECTING the soul!" shouted Meiki

"Lord Almighty! Abort! Cut off all signals!!!" shouted DiZ "

Too late…..Rinoa's being absorbed now!" Meiki shouted "Rinoa!"

Then (BLANK).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I need everyone's help!! I can't decide on a new name to call Rinoa I probably spoiled my own story... Please! tell me a good name!!! and review also so i can know how i'm doing. 'kay?


End file.
